


Ocean Eyes

by AWarriorOfLight



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Artist Clarke Griffin, Bisexual Clarke Griffin, Bisexual Octavia Blake, Bisexuality, Canon Bisexual Character, Canon Disabled Character, Canon Gay Character, Canon Gay Relationship, Canon LGBTQ Character, Canon LGBTQ Male Character, Disabled Character of Color, F/M, Gay, Gay Rights, LGBTQ Character of Color, LGBTQ Female Character, LGBTQ Themes, Lesbian Character, No Lesbians Die, Polyamory, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:53:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25072678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AWarriorOfLight/pseuds/AWarriorOfLight
Summary: When Bellamy Blake lets his sister Octavia drag him to a local art show, the last thing he is expecting to find there is a no nonsense blonde in a leather jacket with paint on her fingers and a stain on her heart. He never stood a chance.
Relationships: Bellamy Blake/Clarke Griffin, Emori/John Murphy (The 100), Eric Jackson/Nathan Miller, octavia/niylah/levitt
Comments: 3
Kudos: 17





	1. Chapter 1

He ruffled his black curls as they passed a shop window. 

"Bellamy, can you stop preening for 2 minutes? We're already late!"

"Oh come on, O, you know these artsy types never show up on time anyway." She grabbed his hand and dragged him down the street.

"I know you you'd rather be spending your night in some dive bar, but could you at least pretend to be interested? Raven was so excited when she invited us, we can't let her down." Bellamy shook his head and followed his sister through a brightly lit doorway. He blinked as his eyes adjusted to the light, and looked around. The room was filled with hipsters gathered around different pieces of art, talking amongst themselves. From what he could tell, this artist was having a hard time finding their style, as there were sculptures, abstracts, sketches of landscapes, and portraits. 

"There she is!" Octavia dashed over to the food table, where her roommate Raven was talking to a woman with blonde hair. Her leather jacket had paperclips and patches decorating the back, and her hair was streaked with pink. Bellamy sighed, and followed her over slowly. He was in no hurry. O was right. He'd rather be at a bar, with a whiskey. At least then he could smoke inside.

"O, you made it!" The perky brunette bounced to meet them and grabbed Octavia's hand. "Come on, hurry up, I want you guys to meet Clarke." 

The blonde turned around at the mention of her name. Her hair fell in waves around her shoulders, eyes shining like stars, as blue as the ocean. She was, in a word, stunning. Bellamy stood frozen, stopped dead in his tracks. 

"Maybe this wasn't such a bad idea after all," he thought to himself, and made his way over. She shook Octavia's hand first, then turned to him. Her grip was firm, but her hand was soft. Her fingers were smudged with charcoal, and the back of her hand had a light sweep of blue paint dried to her skin.

"Clarke Griffin. Pleasure." 

"I'm Octavia, this is my brother Bellamy. Raven talks about you all the time." 

"She shouldn't have." Raven laughed at that, and leaned behind Clarke to grab a couple flutes of champagne off the table. 

"Here guys, drink up and chat for a minute. I'm gonna run outside to call Jasper to see what's taking him and Monty so long." She bounced away, ponytail swinging behind her. Clarke reached her hand out and stuttered in an attempt to stop her, but it was too late. She was alone with two complete strangers.

Clarke had never been one for small talk. She always ended up stumbling over her words and long, unbearable stretches of silence would ensue. Octavia had no such qualms. She seemed to be the type to never run out of things to say. She complimented Clarke's talent, her ambition, commented on the turn out, talked about her college classes, and how she was learning how to skateboard. Bellamy, on the other hand, seemed just as speechless as she was. Maybe he was just used to his sister's ability to talk at a mile a minute. Clarke listened politely, hummed at the right times, but didn't seem to need to interject much. This, she could live with. If only all conversations were this easy. Still, she had other people she needed to talk to, to promote her art. If she didn't get a few of these pieces sold off, she was going to have a hard time paying rent this month. She placed her hand on Octavia's arm, and said,

"I'm sorry, I have to go make the rounds. Business stuff, you know? But if you guys want, catch up with Raven at the end of the event, we're going to have an after-party at my loft. And thanks for coming!" She walked between them, and as she did, Bellamy caught a whiff of her strawberry shampoo. He watched her walk away, as Octavia said,

"Well that sounds fun! What do you think, big brother?" 

"Hmm? Yeah. Sounds great." 

"Were you paying attention at all?" The truth was, all he had been paying attention to was the way Clarke's hair caught the light like gold, and how she stood leaning just ever so slightly to the left, and he was caught in a fog that he was having a real hard time shaking off.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Party time!

They could see the multi color lights changing through the window four floors above them. Raven had texted O the address to Clarke's apartment, and as the siblings climbed out of the Uber they knew they would have no trouble figuring out which one was hers. Still, they had to stand outside for a moment, waiting for someone to buzz them in, and they started to wonder if anyone would be able to hear them. Just as they decided to turn around and go home, the speaker crackled and buzzed, and a loud click from the door behind them let them in. 

Raven was the one who answered the door when they finally made it up the stairs, albeit with some difficulty. A towel had been wedged at the bottom of the doorframe, presumably to hide the very large plume of smoke that poured out past them. 

"You made it," Raven's face lit up and she waved the smoke away from her face. "Come on in! I'll introduce you to everybody."

They followed her into the dimly lit loft, bass thumping from a speaker in the corner. Couches were gathered in the center of the room around a dark brown coffee table, where a large hookah sat, the source of the smoke that clearly wasn't tobacco. 

Clarke seemed much more comfortable in her own home than she did in the stark white gallery. Her laugh was contagious, throwing her head back and drinking in every moment. Bellamy caught himself smiling, just a little smirk, and then straightened up and shook himself. Raven handed them each a drink, babbling about something he wasn't paying attention. His sister on the other hand, seemed a little bit flirty. He was glad to see her get out of the house and have some fun. Sometimes she could hide in her room for a bit too long. O nudged him with her elbow and brought him back to the present. He chuckled and took a sip, sliding back into the party around him. 

"So who all is here?" He inquired, and Raven began to point. 

"You know Clarke already, well, sort of. That's Finn next to her, he's uhm.. her boyfriend." She bit her lip. " That's Miller, he's funny, you'll like him. You guys are both that strong silent type." She flashed Bellamy a smile and gently squeezed his bicep. "Gaia is around here somewhere, probably giving a tarot reading or something. I think Wells showed up at some point, he's basically Clarke's brother, and Emori is cool, she's in my mechanics class. There's a bunch of people, I don't even really know all of them. Just mingle!" She chuckled and walked over towards the couches where Clarke was sitting.

"Guess I'll just go with the flow." He shrugged at Octavia and grinned, following after Raven. But to himself, he whispered. "Of course." Of course she would had a boyfriend. But that was fine. 'Raven's pretty cute too' He thought, assuring himself.

"Hey guys, you made it. That's awesome!" Clarke beamed up at them from her seat on Finn's lap. Have a seat," she pointed with her cup at the vacant loveseat across from herself. Time passed easily like this for a couple of hours, just talking and smoking and laughing, and Clarke found that she enjoyed the company of this Bellamy. He didn't talk much, but when he did, it meant something. He was incredibly witty.

And Bellamy, try as he might, couldn't distract himself for the fact that Clarke had the prettiest laugh he had ever heard. So when Finn stood up and pulled her by the hand out of the room and down the hallway, he felt a little sick. He tried to get Octavia to leave a little early, citing an English assignment do in the morning. 

"Like English isn't your best subject. You'll be fine. Let's have fun!" SO they wallked around, met some people. Raven was right about Emori, she was cool, in an effortless way, and they ended up getting her number so they could hang out later. After a while though, he was just wandering around on his own. And that's when he saw her.

She was standing alone on the balcony. What was she doing out in the cold? Bellamy walked up behind her as she sniffled. Oh no. She was crying. He took a step back hesitantly, but she must have heard him, because she turned around quickly. 

"Oh, Bellamy. What are you.. Hey. I, uhm, I just needed to get a bit of fresh air." 

"Don't have to explain yourself to me, " he chuckled, "it's your apartment." 

She scoffed at that, ducking her head so that her hair fell gently over her face, before rolling her eyes toward the sky. "Yeah, you're right. You want a cigarette?" 

"Oh yeah, sure. Menthols, right?"

"How'd you know?" She cocked her hide to the side just a little as he walked up next to her and leaned his lower back against the railing. 

"Because regular's are gross and you seem to be a woman of taste." She laughed harder at that, and handed him a cigarette before popping one between her lips. 

"Let me." Clarke raised her eyebrows and leaned closer so Bellamy could light her cigarette. She took a long drag and leaned her forearms against the railing. They stayed like that, for a few minutes, just silence and smoke. The night was quiet, and chilly.

"Finn and I got into a fight." She had no idea why she told him that. 

"Oh?" He turned around to mimic her stance, and flicked his ashes down onto the alley below. 

"Yeah, he uh, we couldn't agree on the uhm.. The intentions, of a friend of mine. I'm sure it'll be fine. But, he decided to go home, so. " She dropped off and looked away. "I don't know why I'm telling you, you don't wanna hear my mess." He nudged her shoulder with his.

"We could go play beer pong if you want. Some guy named Jasper, I think, set it up in there." She smiled softly, and thanked him. 

"I think I just want to stay out here for a while." Clarke expected Bellamy to leave then, to go inside and be happy and have fun. But he didn't, he just said okay. And so they stood there together, staring at the stars, not speaking, but connected in a way that was like he understood her, this dark stranger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please check out my other story 2199 calls, and one response. Let me know if you want me to write their reunion!

**Author's Note:**

> I really have no idea where this is going and it's my first fic, so I guess I'll find out as you do!


End file.
